1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a number of conductive balls.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20150288422 discloses a module phone comprising a framework enclosing a modular electronic device enablement system and coupling a plurality of modules and signals between the system and the modules are transferred by way of pogo pin connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,320 discloses an exemplary pogo pin connector. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,524 discloses a contact of improved durability and reliability.
An electrical connector of an improved pogo pin style is desired.